Star Magnolias
by Chorp
Summary: A collection of stories from yours truly.


Star Magnolias

Chapter 1: Putt Putt

The beautiful Bulma Briefs wakes up from her slumber, fully refreshed, and well rested. Giggling slightly, she pulls her sheets up toward her naked body, and heads for the bathroom.

Her husband, Veggyhead, er, Vegeta sleeps soundly, unnoticing the nip of the cold temperature without the sheet.

"Today is finally here!" laughed Bulma as she put on a beautiful lime-green blouse and blue jeans she left out yesterday. "This is the exact day we fell in love 25 years ago!"

She blushed as she thought of how magical life was with her Veggyhead, ever since they met. It wasn't at all magical then, obviously, but there was slight attraction between them, Bulma could feel it.

Putting on a light rose colored lipstick on her lips, and a bit of makeup, she smiled at the mirror. "V for Victory!" she whispered, and walked out of the bathroom door.

"Vegeta, get up! She started to say, but stopped when she saw a sight, that made her mouth quiver.

Vegeta. Awake. And Naked. Bulma watched Vegeta stretch, and her cheeks burned with a...desire.

"Hey, where's the sheet?" asked Vegeta, but stopped short and smiled when he saw the look his wife was giving him.

He stood up, erect.

"Is there something you need, Bulma?" He said sensually as he could muster, scratching his stomach softly. Bulma gulped, and looked straight at the prince. She stepped forward, unsteadily...drooling...

_Bulma, don't give in. Today is a special day. Don't ruin it!_

Bulma suddenly stopped, making Vegeta slightly confused.

_Bulma, be strong!_ Yelled the voice in her head. Bulma started coming to her senses, but the voice yelled louder.

_Bulma! Have you forgotten? It's your anniversary! Don't let your nymph tendencies get in the way! **BE STRONG!**_

Bulma broke out of her trance. "You're right." She said

"What?" Vegeta said. "is going on with you?"

Bulma breathed in, wiped a slight drool off her person, and looked straight at her husband, unflinching.

"Put on some clothes, and get downstairs. We have things to do!" She ordered. She went out the room, leaving Vegeta untouched.

'Interesting...' thought Vegeta as he put on a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt. 'Something is happening, but what?... Oh well.' He headed downstairs.

"So, what are you going to be doing with Vegeta?" asked Android 18 over the phone to Bulma, who was ordering drones to make breakfast. "When Krillen and I had our anniversary, it was, pretty good."

"Really?" said Bulma smiling. "Tell me!"

18 smoothed out her hair a bit. "Well, 1st we went shopping for presents for each other. Soon after, we went to East Village to see his family and friends."

"Really? What were they like?"

"They were pretty cool. A lot of his friends were Shaolin Monks."

"Wow 18!"

"After a Shaolin tournament (which Krillen won!ï ) we went out to dinner and movie."

"Wait a minute." Bulma turned and pulled out a plate of eggs and bacon out of a robot's chest.

"Thanks, where were we?" asked Bulma, ignoring the robot, who was saying that was Vegeta's breakfast.

"After the dinner, I was getting bored, so Krillen suggested a _personal_ sparring match." 18 blushed slightly.

"Really?" Bulma said, grinning sexily. "what happened next?"

18 at 1st, said nothing, slightly embarrassed, but started speaking. "After, Krillen bought a motel room..."

Bulma could actually feel the heat from Android 18. "He grabbed my body, and threw it on the bed, slowly started to strip me...18 paused for effect. And-

"**WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST YOU DAMN BOT!"** Yelled Vegeta. A bit of chattering was heard, a beam of light came from nowhere, and a loud explosion was heard.

"18. I'll call you back." Bulma hung up, and turned around, finding most of the East wall of the house was gone.

"I'm okay!" yelled Mr. Briefs, a loud thump was suddenly heard.

"Not anymore. Ouch."

Bulma looked straight a her husband, who was rambling, and started to think.

'Let's see...Vegeta doesn't like the mall, he has no family, and he would rather have kinky sex flying. What should we do to celebrate our love together?'

Bulma thought, and came up with a grand idea.

"Putt Putt!"

To be concluded!


End file.
